


Um encontro inesperado

by Kbeckett047



Series: Família Dalí [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbeckett047/pseuds/Kbeckett047
Summary: Vamos supor que Berlim sobreviveu ao primeiro assalto. E está em Palawan com Sergio. O que acontece quando Raquel finalmente chegar?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Família Dalí [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129250
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Um encontro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos, essa é a minha primeira história de La Casa de Papel. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por Serquel, então acho que podemos esperar mais histórias do nosso casal favorito.
> 
> Mas confesso que gostaria muito de ver Berlim interagindo com a Raquel, afinal ela é o primeiro amor do seu irmão.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Raquel caminhava feliz ao lado de Sérgio, maravilhada com a casa que ele havia construído. Era aconchegante, distante da cidade e tinha uma praia privada. Enquanto caminhavam, Sérgio ia explicando como projetou a casa pensando em Raquel, sua filha e sua mãe. Ela só podia sorrir e agradecer o homem maravilhoso que ele era.

Porém as coisas mudaram rapidamente quando eles entraram pela porta da frente e ela viu um homem parado na sala, uma taça de vinho e cantando baixinho para si mesmo. Bastou um segundo para ela reconhecer quem era.

Andrés de Fonollosa.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Que porra é essa?” Raquel perguntou incrédula, enquanto olha entre os dois homens na sala.

“Raquel, por favor, se acalme, eu posso explicar” Sergio se apressou em dizer, não querendo deixar Raquel com raiva. Ela tinha acabado de chegar, depois de um ano, ele não queria que ela achasse melhor voltar embora. Ele não iria suportar.

Andrés ergueu a taça em saudação, e parou de cantar, admirando a mulher a sua frente.

Raquel Murillo, a inspetora encarregada do assalto, amante de seu irmão e responsável pela fuga bem-sucedida dos assaltantes. Era uma relação muito inusitada, e definitivamente fora dos planos de seu irmão.

“Sergio, cariño, eu cruzei o mundo para encontrar você, depois de um ano, sem saber se você estaria aqui ou não, arrisquei a mim e a minha família, nunca mais poderei colocar os pés na Espanha por causa disso” Ela respirou, tentando acalmar a voz enquanto falava, era inacreditável pensar que aquele homem podia estar aqui. “E eu juro para você, fiz isso porque realmente quero estar aqui com você”.

Se fosse possível matar com os olhos, Andrés estaria morto nesse momento. O olhar de Raquel para ele indicava a mais pura raiva que a mulher estava sentindo. O sorriso de Andrés, entretanto, só aumentava.

“Mas eu não posso acreditar que você está morando com ele” Ela apontou para Andrés, o homem em questão ainda sorrindo. Então, Raquel arregalou os olhos em choque. “Por favor, não me diga que estão todos aqui”.

Sérgio se apressou em chegar mais perto, tentando tranquilizar ela. Durante o assalto, Raquel só viu o pior de toda a gangue, e era compreensível que estivesse desconfortável com a presença de Andrés, afinal, seu irmão tinha sido bastante irritante para a polícia.

“Não, não tem mais ninguém aqui, somos só nós dois” Ele suspirou, lembrando que o primeiro encontro de Raquel e Andrés durante o assalto não tinha sido muito bom.

“E eu ainda não entendo por qual motivo ele está aqui. Você sabe que ele é uma pessoa instável, não sabe? Como você confia nele?” Antes que Sérgio pudesse responder, Andrés deu um passo à frente.

“Não me diga que você não contou para ela, hermanito” Se fosse possível, o sorriso de Andrés era ainda maior, assim como o choque no rosto de Raquel.

“Andrés” Sergio tentou avisar, mas ele levantou a mão, e nesse momento Sérgio sabia que sua paz estava arruinada.

Ele amava Andrés, amava de verdade, ainda mais depois de quase ter morrido no primeiro assalto, sem contar a sua doença. Mas agora, ele só queria que Andrés estivesse na Itália, ou em qualquer lugar do mundo.

“Inspetora, deixe eu me apresentar corretamente, nunca tivemos a oportunidade” Raquel olhava para ele em desafio, claramente insatisfeita com a sua presença. “Eu sou Andrés de Fonollosa, irmão mais velho do Sérgio” Ele beijou a mão de Raquel, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. “Estou encantado por finalmente conhecê-la”.

“Irmão?” Ela olhou para Sérgio, que assentiu com a cabeça. “Oh Deus, você é irmão do homem mais arrogante e idiota de toda a Espanha” Andréas levou a mão ao peito, fingindo estar ofendido.

“Inspetora, eu admito que o nosso primeiro encontro não foi o meu melhor momento, mas veja, mesmo você difamando minha imagem de assaltante perante meus associados, e revelando minha doença dentro do banco” Ele sorriu, lembrando de como Raquel tinha esperado o momento certo para lançar a bomba e surpreendê-lo em seu próprio jogo “Eu perdoo você, não guardo rancores, muito pelo contrário, estou extremamente satisfeito que você esteja aqui”.

Raquel olhou atordoada para ele, se não o conhecesse bem, diria que esse era um homem completamente diferente do que foi descrito pelos reféns do assalto, diferente do que ela mesma viu quando entrou no banco.

Durante todo o tempo, Sérgio ficou em silêncio. Ele sabia que deveria falar alguma coisa e assegurar a Raquel que tudo ficaria bem, mas Andrés continuou falando.

“Nós teremos tempo para superar nossas diferenças, inspetora. Agora, se me dão licença, eu não quero estar em casa para ouvir você e meu irmão tendo um alucinante sexo de reconciliação” Ele passou pelo casal, se dirigindo até a porta de entrada.

Se fosse possível, Sérgio estava mais vermelho do que Raquel jamais tinha visto. Ele ajeitou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos, e olhou desesperado para Andrés.

“Hermanito, seja um perfeito cavalheiro para a senhorita” Ele disse, antes de finalmente sair, deixando Sérgio mais envergonhado ainda e Raquel em choque.

Depois do que pareceram minutos de profundo silêncio e agonia, Sérgio finamente se recuperou e correu para pegar as mãos de Raquel. “Raquel, me desculpe, me desculpe, eu não sabia que ele estaria em casa hoje, eu deixei perfeitamente claro para Andrés que ele deveria sair por uma semana, que queria explicar para você com mais calma, contar tudo, mas....” Raquel o calou com um beijo.

Sérgio parecia muito bonito quando ficava nervoso e tentava explicar as coisas, quando algo não estava de acordo com seus planos. E por mais que Raquel gostasse de escutar sua voz, seus lábios pareciam mais atraentes no momento.

“Tudo bem, você pode se acalmar, eu não vou matar o seu irmão” Raquel o tranquilizou, quebrando o beijo “Eu só não estava preparada para isso, aquele irritante insuportável é seu irmão” Ela revirou os olhos, mas parou quando percebeu a tristeza em Sérgio “Olha, eu acho que vou levar um tempo para me acostumar com isso, mas como ele disse, espero que o nosso primeiro encontro no banco não tenha sido o seu melhor momento, e que agora ele se mostre uma pessoa mais descente” Raquel concluiu, erguendo a sobrancelha em busca da aprovação de Sérgio.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos macios, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Era tão bom poder finalmente abraça-la, depois de mais de um ano. “Eu sei que esse não é o reencontro que você imaginou, e eu peço desculpas, eu só não podia abandonar Andrés depois de ele quase morrer no assalto, quase morrer por conta da doença. Eu prometo a você, Andrés é uma boa pessoa, ele pode ter seus defeitos, mas cuidou de mim por muitos anos, e ele vai te amar e te proteger como uma irmã, se você o deixar, e ele vai te respeitar porque agora você é da família” Sérgio concluiu, esperando que suas palavras servissem para que Raquel escolhesse ficar em Palawan com ele.

Raquel ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, pensando sobre o que Sérgio acabara de dizer. Ela não confiava em Andrés, ainda. Mas havia criado e cuidado de Sérgio quando era mais novo, e o homem na sua frente era essa pessoa incrível, então Andrés não podia ser tão ruim assim.

“Parece o suficiente por enquanto” Ela sorriu, acenando com a cabeça em aprovação. Sérgio suspirou em alívio. “Agora, que tal deixar seu irmão de lado e ter aquele sexo alucinante?”

Suas palavras transmitiam a luxúria daquele momento, mas seus olhos transmitiam o amor que ela sentia. Sérgio quase engasgou com as palavras, mas logo se recuperou. “Eu achei que você nunca perguntaria, Inspetora”. Nesse momento, ela sabia que o Professor dentro dele havia assumido o comando, e Raquel estava ansiosa por essa interação física entre o Professor e a Inspetora.

Os lábios logo começaram a trabalhar, Sérgio pegou a mulher em seus braços com facilidade, as pernas dela envoltas em sua cintura, e se dirigiram para o quarto fechando a porta.

Alguns minutos dali, caminhando pela praia, Andrés sorriu, feliz. Finalmente a Inspetora estava aqui. Ele passou o ano ouvindo seu irmão comentar sobre a mulher, e estava muito claro o quando Sérgio a amava. Isso era tudo o que ele podia pedir, e estava em paz sabendo que seu irmão estaria bem cuidado quando a doença finalmente o levasse.

Claro, como irmão mais velho, era seu trabalho brincar e envergonhar Sérgio, mas a Inspetora agora seria da família, ele decidiu. E Andrés sempre protegia a família.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretendo escrever mais histórias dentro desse universo, então deixem nos comentários o que vocês gostariam de ler. As possibilidades são infinitas.


End file.
